The present invention relates to a device for preventing leakage from the mouth when supplying a respiratory gas on a pressure level which lies above ambient pressure.
In particular for the treatment of sleep-related respiratory diseases it is known to supply a patient with a breathable gas, e.g. ambient air, on a pressure level which lies above ambient pressure at least in phases. It is thus possible to cause an effect in the area of the upper respiratory passages which is called pneumatic splinting and which can prevent possible obstructions in this area. The supply of a breathable gas on a level lying above ambient pressure can also have further therapeutic advantages in addition to the treatment of sleep-related respiratory disorders or disturbances.
In known systems for the treatment of sleep-related respiratory disorders or for supplying a breathable gas on a level lying above ambient pressure, the respiratory gas is normally supplied by means of a supply device, in particular a CPAP device, which is coupled with the respiratory passages of the patient via a flexible respiratory gas conduit and a breathing mask applied to the patient. The breathing mask can be configured in such a manner that the respiratory gas is supplied only nasally or nasally combined with orally. The combined nasal/oral supply of the respiratory gas has proved advantageous vis-à-vis a merely nasal supply of the respiratory gas because in said combined supply no inadmissible leakage from the mouth (flow-off of respiratory gas) can occur.
Although breathing mask systems for the combined nasal/oral supply of the respiratory gas are advantageous in view of the prevention of leakage from the mouth, the users often accept such systems only very reluctantly.